cute_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
Doge Jam
Doge Jam is Song about FNAD 3. Song Look over there, it's the Doge Man! Can he scare? Yes he can, with his cartoon gang! It's a game they made for Doges So when the timer starts let your Nightmares come true! Watch as the Dogetronics come to life before your very eyes. Can't help but wonder as your Bone soon plunders. Weegee Guy comes around and stops, YOUR HEART! But the innocence is real (oh so many Noscope) and your mind smells tasty, that's the Doge! (make sure the Fred is sealed) They broke the lives of childhood dreams (says Dog the Doge just stare if you dare) Have you got thr patience or will the clown become your, COMPETITION!? JUMP UP LOUD FOR Doge'S JAM! SPICK AND Ham AND GOES WELL WITH SPAM! KICK START YOUR CHARGER SCREAMS BEG LOUDER, SCRAMBLE THE HOURS AND WE WILL LAND! RESTART YOUR SOFTWARE, TAKE GOOD CARE, AS PIGLETS BODY SITS AND STARES LET THE BODY TRACE NO SOULS INSIDE CONSUME THE FUNK AND LET THE RIDE, THIS IS THE Doge JAM! YES THIS IS THE Doge JAM!!! Now the game begins with a bang! You've been here for the longest time. As you fear for your life with a sharpened knife! The night watch is yours. They rip your face off at the core. SMILE DOGE, BEGINS HIS AWAKENING! THE MONSTER OF A THOUSAND FACES SCREACHES PAIN FROM THE PAST KNOWN FACES! Belief in patience will prevail! (we live to tell the tale) As they hide throughout the spooky trail (they're yet to be unveiled) Hallucinating golden freaks! (don't stare too long, just keep it strong) Have you got the power or will you fall down from the, COMPLICATIONS?! JUMP UP LOUD FOR FLUMPT'S JAM! SPICK AND SPAM AND GOES WELL WITH HAM! KICK START YOUR CHARGER SCREAMS BEG LOUDER, SCRAMBLE THE HOURS AND WE WILL LAND! RESTART YOUR SOFTWARE, TAKE GOOD CARE, AS PIGLETS BODY SITS AND STARES LET THE BODY TRACE NO SOULS INSIDE CONSUME THE FUNK AND LET THE RIDE, THIS IS THE FLUMPTY JAM! YES THIS IS THE FLUMPTY JAM!!! The clock begins to cry. Now your fate is sure to die. SO begin... THE FLUMPTY JAM!!! Welcome to Flumpty's. Keep those lights off, When they're all turned off then you're safe. If the lights are on, they'll come find you, and rip you a brand new face ARE YOU READY?! CAN YOU FEEL IT?! WATCH OUT FOE THE CORRIDORS YOU PANIC MORE AND MORE! ARE YOU STEADY?! CAN YOU SEE IT?! KEEP FOCUSED OTHERWISE THEY'LL WIPE YOUR FACE ON THE FLOOR!!! Welcome to Flumpty's. Keep those lights off, When they're all turned off then you're safe. If the lights are on, they'll come find you, and rip you a brand new face!! FLUMPTY'S COMING AFTER YOU! JUMP UP LOUD FOR FLUMPT'S JAM! SPICK AND SPAM AND GOES WELL WITH HAM! KICK START YOUR CHARGER SCREAMS BEG LOUDER, SCRAMBLE THE HOURS AND WE WILL LAND! RESTART YOUR SOFTWARE, TAKE GOOD CARE, AS PIGLETS BODY SITS AND STARES LET THE BODY TRACE NO SOULS INSIDE CONSUME THE FUNK AND LET THE RIDE, THIS IS THE FLUMPTY JAM! YES THIS IS THE FLUMPTY JAM!!! The clock begins to cry. Now your fate is sure to die. SO begin... THE FLUMPTY JAM!!! Welcome to Flumpty's. Keep those lights off, When they're all turned off then you're safe. If the lights are on, they'll come find you, and rip you a brand new face!! Category:Songs